ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Re Bang Bang (LazyTown Remake)
Is a song from the 5th episode of LazyTown: The Next Generation Sung by Stephanie. This is a remake of the original song "Ninja Re Bang Bang" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Except, they removed the 2nd verse and the last instrumental break. The song is popular in America from Sing (2016) and John Wick 3 (2019). Lyrics Japanese 1 鮮やかに恋してにんじゃりばんばん なんだかにんじゃりばんばん bloom bloom bloom 花びらも舞う 飛んでけにんじゃりばんばん 常識を変えたら驚きが日常に どうしてにんじゃりばんばん 愛してにんじゃりばんばん Ring Ring Ring 鳴らないメロディー ふんわり煙に巻き 空を駆けるのは にんにんにんキミだけだから 見えていたものが七色に 変わる時キミはきっと 手をのばしても 触れない光のようだから 2 (Verse 3 in Real Song) 鮮やかに恋してにんじゃりばんばん なんだかにんじゃりばんばん bloom bloom bloom 花びらも舞う 飛んでけにんじゃりばんばん 常識を変えたら驚きが日常に どうしてにんじゃりばんばん 愛してにんじゃりばんばん Ring Ring Ring 鳴らないメロディー ふんわり煙に巻き 空を駆けるのは にんにんにんキミだけだから Now let's break it down! Jump! (8x) 3 (Verse 4 in Real Song) 鮮やかに恋してにんじゃりばんばん なんだかにんじゃりばんばん bloom bloom bloom 花びらも舞う 飛んでけにんじゃりばんばん 常識を変えたら驚きが日常に どうしてにんじゃりばんばん 愛してにんじゃりばんばん Ring Ring Ring 鳴らないメロディー ふんわり煙に巻き 空を駆けるのは にんにんにんキミだけだから Japanese with English Transliteration 1 Azayaka ni koi shite ninja ri bang bang Nandaka ninja ri bang bang Bloom bloom bloom hanabira mo mau Tonde’ke ninja ri bang bang Joushiki wo kaetara odoroki ga nichijou ni Doushite ninja ri bang bang Ai shite ninja ri bang bang Ring Ring Ring naranai merodi- Funwari kemuri ni maki Sora wo kakeru no wa nin nin nin Kimi dake dakara Miete ita mono ga nanairo ni Kawaru toki kimi wa kitto Te wo nobashitemo Sawarenai hikari no yo dakara 2 (Verse 3 in Real Song) Azayaka ni koi shite ninja ri bang bang Nandaka ninja ri bang bang Bloom bloom bloom hanabira mo mau Tonde’ke ninja ri bang bang Joushiki wo kaetara odoroki ga nichijou ni Doushite ninja ri bang bang Ai shite ninja ri bang bang Ring Ring Ring naranai merodi- Funwari kemuri ni maki Sora wo kakeru no wa nin nin nin Kimi dake dakara Now let's break it down! Jump! (8x) 3 (Verse 4 in Real Song) Azayaka ni koi shite ninja ri bang bang Nandaka ninja ri bang bang Bloom bloom bloom hanabira mo mau Tonde’ke ninja ri bang bang Joushiki wo kaetara odoroki ga nichijou ni Doushite ninja ri bang bang Ai shite ninja ri bang bang Ring Ring Ring naranai merodi- Funwari kemuri ni maki Sora wo kakeru no wa nin nin nin Kimi dake dakara English 1 And love me like a star shining, ninjari ban ban Come find me, ninjari ban ban Bloom bloom bloom dancing petals fall for you Fly with me, ninjari ban ban No telling what’s going on when Everyday is like living in a dream Why? Tell me, ninjari ban ban Love pleading, ninjari ban ban Ring ring ring, play a silent melody Flash and he’s up in a cloud With feet lifting off of the ground like nin nin nin You’re the only one for me See the world around, all I found was the same old hue Black and blue until I met you In a dream, I saw a gleam too far to reach A starry light not made for keeping, I’ll wait for you to see 2 (Verse 3 in Real Song) And love me like a star shining, ninjari ban ban Come find me, ninjari ban ban Bloom bloom bloom dancing petals fall for you Fly with me, ninjari ban ban No telling what’s going on when Everyday is like living in a dream Why? Tell me, ninjari ban ban Love pleading, ninjari ban ban Ring ring ring, play a silent melody Flash and he’s up in a cloud With feet lifting off of the ground like nin nin nin You’re the only one for me Now let's break it down! Jump! (8x) 3 (Verse 4 in Real Song) And love me like a star shining, ninjari ban ban Come find me, ninjari ban ban Bloom bloom bloom dancing petals fall for you Fly with me, ninjari ban ban No telling what’s going on when Everyday is like living in a dream Why? Tell me, ninjari ban ban Love pleading, ninjari ban ban Ring ring ring, play a silent melody Flash and he’s up in a cloud With feet lifting off of the ground like nin nin nin You’re the only one for me Category:LazyTown Category:Songs Category:LazyTown Songs Category:Songs for Kids